


Kids Will Be Kids

by erikahk



Series: Story Lottery Challenge [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Random prompt, Short One Shot, children games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never changed. Children, no matter the planet, would always be children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Will Be Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Hopscotch (bonus prompt)

Blond curls bounced as the small girls hopped on one foot. Carol heard the belly laughs as they missed the lines, and she joined in the giggling.

She smiled. Some things never changed. Children, no matter the planet, would always be children.

They went to school and complained about Ancestral History. They went home and whined about having to eat all their vegetables. Then they ran outside and played until nightfall.

Even in Pegasus, they still played tag and hide-and-go-seek. It didn't matter the galaxy; dolls were still for girls and guns for boys. And instead of cops and robbers they played wraith and humans.

Some games were so similar that even after three years, Carol was still surprised. Other games however, didn't exist in Pegasus at all.

Teaching Earth games to children was a lot more than just cultural research.

The laughter made it all worthwhile.


End file.
